Misty Please, a PokeshippingPearlshipping One Shot
by Delcatty32
Summary: Ash asks Misty/Kasumi to go steady. Dawn is heart-broken. She talks to Misty about it in a desperate, last-ditch, song. Please review!


**Hi guys! I am back! I was kidnapped by evil ponies! I swear! That is why I couldn't get around to writing my geekchicshipping story. Sorry. It will be out soon! Now I am going to do a song fic! Now don't leave just because I said 'Song fic' I will make it quality! I am going to use the song Jolene by Dolly Parton. Haven't heard of it? Ok go watch it and come back once you have.**

 **Finished it?**

 **You didn't watch it!?**

 **Seriously go watch it. NOW. Done? Good.**

 **Now I am going to change the song a bit. For obvious reasons. I will use 'Misty' instead of 'Jolene'. Ok with that let's get started!**

* * *

It was raining. Dawn felt horrible. That Christmas all her hopes and dreams. Gone. She hadn't even gone to the new year party. Most girls would pull out their hair and yell at the other girl. But Dawn didn't, Misty was still a friend even if she had taken Ash from her that Christmas. She cried " _Ash asked her to go steady. He asked her to be his lover, his light in life, his forever partner, his significant other... and she said yes_ " she sobbed.

" _I need to talk to her she has to at least listen!_ " Dawn thought. After all she still was the one traveling with him. He admitted he cared about her, a bit, right? Dawn set off for Misty's hotel. She ran up to the inn, ran up the stairs and knocked on Misty's door. "What." Misty asked bluntly. "I need to talk to you, can you come outside? We can walk down the outdoor shopping mall." Dawn asked. Misty pulled on her rain coat. "M'kay" Misty chirped.

* * *

They were walking outside at the mall. "Sooo... what are we gonna talk about?" Questioned Misty. "Ash." Murmured Dawn. "Listen Misty I have something to say..." and suddenly Dawn started singing softly, begging.

 _Misty, Misty, Misty, Mistyyyyy_

 _I am begging of you please don't take my man..._

 _Misty, Misty, Misty, Mistyyyyy,_

 _Please don't take him just because you can..._

Misty was baffled, she didn't know Dawn cared for Ash like this. Where did she come up with this tune?

 _Your beauty is beyond compare,_

 _With flaming locks of auburn hair,_

 _With ivory skin and eyes of emerald green,_

 _Your smile is like a breath of spring,  
_

 _Your voice is soft like summer rain,_

 _and I can not compete with you Misty._

" _I am touched, yet appalled._ " thought Misty

 _He talks about you in his sleep,_

 _there's nothing I can do to keep_

 _from crying,_

 _when he calls your name,_

 _Misty..._

"Dawn..." Murmured Misty

 _And could easily understand_

 _how you could easily take my Ash,_

 _But you don't know what he means to me_

 _Misty..._

 _Misty, Misty, Misty, Mistyyyy..._

 _I am begging of you please don't take my man..._

 _Misty, Misty, Misty, Mistyyyy..._

 _Please don't take him just because you can..._

" _I am not taking because I can... but because I love him..."_ cried Misty in her thoughts.

 _You could have your choice of man,_

 _but I could never love again._

 _He is the only one for me..._

 _Misty..._

 _I had to have this talk with you,_

 _My happiness depends on you,_

 _And whatever you decide to do_

 _Misty..._

 _Misty, Misty, Misty, Mistyyyy..._

 _I am begging of you please don't take my man..._

 _Misty, Misty, Misty, Mistyyyy..._

 _Please don't take him even though you can..._

 _Misty, Misty..._

-_-_-{[I]}

Misty was shocked. " I didn't know you felt like this..." Misty said with a bewildered look on her face. " _Please Misty, my happiness and heart is in your hands. The choice that can change my life is in your hands_ " cried Dawn. Misty was shocked. The two embraced, as friends. "If I know anything, I won't let this get in the way of our friendship." They both whispered. Then Misty said "Dawn, my answer is...-

* * *

 **So y'all how was it! Please review! This story was a mistake actually! I loaded on to write on to my geekchicshipping story, 'Almost Everything'. But this song came on Pandora, and I had a stoke of inspiration. My afternoon activity- done! Please reveiw! If you want to know Misty's answer please review!**

 **-Thank y'all!-**


End file.
